WCTN
'''WCTN is an ABC affiliate. It broadcasts on channel 11 and serves the Coast City, NY area. History As WMXN-TV (1952-1974) WCTN signed on as WMXN-TV on November 1952 as a niche station owned by City Broadcasting for the Coast City market, with the factor that made the station such a niche one, being that while the signal covered the entirety of Coast City, the transmitters themselves were low-powered, leading to signal reception that would either fluctuate or function normally, depending on the distance one's antenna is. It did pioneer color television in the market when none of the stations were using it. However, it was also another niche in '50s, with Color TV sets being wildly expensive at the time. It finally started to gain traction in the '70s with the rise in success for the ABC television network (which the station is affiliated with), this allowed WMXN to upgrade their transmitters from Low-Power to High-Power. As WCTN-TV (1974-Present) One other big change was when WMXN changed its call-sign to WCTN (C'oast Ci'T'y '''N'ew York) on April 12, 1974, the following year, WCTN debuted "The Good Lookin' 11" branding (later shortened slightly to "Good Lookin' 11) and with it, a new logo encased in a circle. That would last only 5 years before being replaced with a stylized "11" logo, which was used until 1983, before being replaced a new variant of the "Circle 11 Logo". Around 1984, City Broadcasting decided to opt-out of broadcasting, selling WKBC, KOCA, WWJ, & especially WCTN (KOCA went to Cox Media Group, before being sold to Sinclair in 2013, WWJ went to Argyle Television Holdings (Times Mirror), New World in 1995, NBC in 1996, Media General in 2006, and Gannett (now TEGNA) in 2014, and WKBC went to Meredith Corporation, before Hearst acquired the station in Mid-2001). Hearst Broadcasting (now Hearst Television) acquired WCTN in 1985. In 1992, it was announced that WCTN would produce a 10PM newscast for WKBC (then owned by Meredith Corporation). On January 1996, Coast City, along with the Northeastern United States was hit with by nor'easter blizzard that ended up obscuring WCTN's studio entrance door, and even caused one part of the studio's roof to collapse. While the blizzard didn't damage the transmitters of the time, it did make reception a nightmare. Following this, WCTN became more alert and always planned ahead of a dangerous situation/storm. In 1998, this station, along with 2 other stations in the market, became the one of the first television stations in Coast City to sign-on new Digital Signals. Around March of 2000, at 1:00 P.M. (EST), an unidentified person broke into WCTN's studio at the time, armed with a bat, and proceeded to attack the staff, yelling & screaming incomprehensible words, it took 10 minutes before police were able to apprehend the suspect. Said suspect was identified as 37 year old Kevin Laine, who not only suffered from mental illnesses, but was also a friend of one the station's staff. In the aftermath, 32 people were injured (Several of them gaining brain damage), but no one was killed. In aid of the 32 injured, WCTN gave them a 1 month break to recover from their injuries, while also tightening security at the studio. Announced on July 27, 2008, WCTN would go High-Definition, and move to a new studio in the future. WCTN moved to the new studio on August 7, 2008, and went HD on January 7, 2009. Hurricane Sandy greatly devastated a good amount of the Eastern United States, New York (state) being no exception. While WCTN planned ahead after the 1996 nor'easter blizzard, they did not consider their digital transmitters being destroyed, and as such, those transmitters were damaged to a near-irreparable point, ironically, said transmitters still functioned, albeit, with reception issues, but WCTN was able to repair them. This did not affect people viewing from a cable service, mainly because they were received through optical fibers. Announcer(s) *Dude Walker (1990-1995) *Scott Chapin (1995-1999) *Chris Clausen (1999-2003) *Paul Turner (2003-2013) *Chris Corley (2014-2016) *David Kaye (2016-Present) Newscast Presentation WCTN broadcasts 36 and a half hours of local news every week (5.5 hours every weekday, and 4.5 hours every weekend). WCTN's newscast debuted on December 31st, 1952 as a way to end off said year... and it was in dead last (which can be attributed to WCTN's niche status back in the early '50s). It wasn't the butt-of-the-joke in Coast City news, it was just not seen as something to take seriously. That quickly changed in 1969 when they started to make a name for themselves Notable Current On-Air Staff *Bates Rommel - Sports Anchor; Weekday Morning & Noon Newscasts (2006-Present) *Brent Woodward - Traffic Reporter; Weekday Morning Newscasts (2016-Present) *Cassidy Palmer - Sports Anchor/Director; Weekday 6 & 11 P.M. Newscasts (1997-Present) *Cody Parker - Chief Meteorologist; Weekday 6 & 11 P.M. Newscasts (1989-Present) *Elena Hodgkins - Anchor; Weekend 6 & 11 P.M. Newscasts (2010-Present) *Jamie Grant - General Assignments Reporter (1981-Present) *Jessica Santiago - Anchor; Weekday 6 & 11 P.M. Newscasts (1997-Present) *Kevin Benz - Meteorologist; Weekend 6 & 11 P.M. Newscasts (2008-Present) *Lass Ward - Anchor; Weekend 6 & 11 P.M. Newscasts (1994-Present) *Patrica Staten - General Assignments Reporter (2003-Present) *Ryan Portman - Sports Anchor; Weekday 5 P.M. Newscasts (2012-Present) *Sandra Francis - Reporter (2017-Present) *Scott Sculley - Traffic Reporter; Weekend Morning Newscasts (2008-Present) *Steve Miller - Special Assignments Reporter (1996-Present) *Trent Zine - Meteorologist; Weekday 5 P.M. Newscasts (2015-Present) *Wendell Frank - Anchor; Weekday 6 & 11 P.M. Newscasts (1994-Present) Notable Former On-Air Staff *Aimee Allenby - Anchor (1984-1998. Now with KOCA) *Bob Hymer - Meteorologist (1955-1970, retired) *Carl Levine - Anchor (1999-2013, now with KSCW) *Kane Stevens - Traffic Reporter (1993-1994, now with WNBS) *Len Micheals - Anchor (1982-1994, now with KCMH) *Quentin Devin - Reporter (1973-1992, later with WDWF from 1992-1996 & WMCW from 1996-2009, retired 2009) *Tracy Parson - Sports Anchor (1952-1986, retired 1986, passed away 2006) *Jason Campbell - Sports Director (1982-2000, later with KMOO, retired 2014) Newscast Music/Themes *Will-O'-The-Wisp - Passport (1979-1983) *KTLA 1982 News Theme (1983-1987) *Palmer News Package - Shelly Palmer Company (1987-1993) *Brave New World - Shelly Palmer Company (1993-1995) *Image News - Gari Media Group (1995-2000, March-September 2003) *Revolution - Gari Media Group (2000-2003) *Hearst TV News Music Package: Live Local Late-Breaking - Newsmusic Central (2003-2005) *Hearst TV News Music Package: Coverage You Can Count On - Newsmusic Central (2005-2013) *Strive - inthegroovemusic (2013-Present) Newscast Titles *WCTN News (1952-1969) *''The Big 11 News (1969-1972) *Newswatch (1972-1979) *The Coast City News (1979-1982) *''The Channel 11 News (1982-1988) *WCTN 11 News (1988-1995 & 2013-Present) *WCTN News 11 (later titled "News 11". 1995-2013) News Voiceover History ''X = Noon, 5:30, 6:00, 10:00, or 11:00 P.M. XX = Anchor's First and Last Names. XXM = Meteorologist's First and Last Names. XXS = Sports Anchor's First and Last Names''''' *For Coverage You Can Count On, 24/7. XX (XX). XXM (XXS). WCTN 11 News, Morning Edition/at X (1992-1995) *WCTN-TV. Coast City. This WCTN News 11! Live. Local. Late-Breaking! (1995-1997) *WCTN-TV Coast City. Live. Local. Late-Breaking. This is WCTN News 11. (1997-1998) *This, is WCTN-TV Coast City. News that's Live. Local. Late-Breaking! Throughout Coast City and Northeast New York. This. Is WCTN News 11, Morning Edition/at X! (1998-2000) *WCTN 11. Coast City, New York. Thanks Coast City for making us Number One! This is WCTN News 11 In The Morning/at X. Live. Local. Late-Breaking! (2000-2002) *This is WCTN Television in Coast City. Covering Northeast New York & Home of SkyCam11, this is WCTN News 11 In The Morning/at X. Live. Local. Late-Breaking. (2002-2005) *Leading the way, with Important Local Coverage, and covering all of Northeastern New York. This, is WCTN News 11 In The Morning/at X. (2005-2009) *Leading the way, with Important Local Coverage. And. In High-definition. This is News 11 In The Morning/at X.(not counting 11PM) (2009-2011) *Leading the way, with Important Local Coverage. And. In High-definition. News 11 at 11, starts now! (2009-2011) *Leading the way, with Important Local Coverage. News 11 Nightteam, starts now! On Coast City's My 9. (2009-2011) *Important. Local. Coverage. This is News 11 this Morning/at X. (2011-January 2013) *Important Local Coverage, this is News 11 Nightteam on Coast City's My 9. (2011-January 2013) *Important Local Coverage. This is WCTN 11 News this Morning/at X (January-December 2013) *This is WCTN 11 News, Nightteam. On Coast City's My 9 (2013-Present) *Leading the way. With Important Local Coverage across Northeast New York. This is WCTN 11 News this Morning/at X (2014-2016) *With Important Local Coverage, this is WCTN 11 News this Morning/at X (2016-Present) Gallery WCTN 11 News.png|Logo used for newscasts WCTN News 11 1995 open.png|Old news open (1995-1998) WCTN open 1998-2000.png|Pre-2000 version of the 1998-2005 news open WCTN 2000 open.png|2000-2005 variant of the 1998 news open WCTN 11 News open 2004.png|Former news open from 2005-2009 WCTN 2009-2011 open.png|News open from when WCTN went HD (2009-2011) WCTN 2011 open.png|Previous news open from 2011-2013, before the switch to the "Diagrid" graphics WCTN 11 Studios.png|WCTN's former news studio from 1992-2008 WCTN 11 Studios 2008.png|WCTN's current studio of operations since 2008 WCTN 1996 ID.png|1996-1998 Station ID that plays before Newscasts WCTN 1998 ID.png|1998-2004 Station ID that plays before newscasts WCTN 1998.png|Screencap of WCTN News 11 from 1998, showing the lower thirds and on-screen bug (Both date back to 1995) at the time. WCTN 11 boxed 1995.png|Old boxed version of the current logo, used until 2008. WCTN 11 2008 Boxed.png|Slightly modified version of the 1995 boxed logo with added ABC logo of the time (2008-2013) WCTN 11 boxed 2013.png|2008 variant of the boxed logo, with 2013 ABC logo. Used since 2013. WCTN 1983.png|Circle 11 logo used by WCTN from 1983-1995 (This particular one is from 1983-1991) WCTN Studio.png|Mock-up of one part of the interior of the studio Category:Coast City Category:New York (state) Category:Channel 11 Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Hearst Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 1952